


A Night to Remember

by TaxiDamask



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiDamask/pseuds/TaxiDamask
Summary: Usagi gets stood up by her date at prom...but someone swoops in to fix her broken heart.





	A Night to Remember

The room was stifling hot with people dancing too close to each other with no room to breathe. However, Usagi Tsukino was off to the side, nervously twiddling her thumbs. It was her high school prom and she was waiting for someone very close to her to show up. They agreed to meet in front of her high school at eight p.m., early enough to take pictures. Usagi had on a long evening ball gown which was colored a nice sophisticated pink. At 8:15, she grew nervous that he wasn't going to show up. At 8:30, her hopes were diminishing. By 8:45, her mood deflated. Usagi's friends tried their hardest to cheer her up and also convinced Usagi to still come in, but there she was, awkwardly standing off to the side because she got stood up. With tears coming to her eyes, she rushed to the nearest bathroom. Ami, Rei, Mako, and Mina took notice of this and dashed after her. They were keeping an eye on her all night just in case something like this was going to happen, which it did.

The door swung shut after all the girls entered. After two minutes of Usagi crying, Ami spoke. "Usagi, are you okay?" she timidly asked.

"No I'm not," Usagi sniffed. Mako gave her a handkerchief for her to blow her nose in. "Thanks Mako. It's just that this night was supposed to be really special with him but he stood me up. Now I'm here alone, embarrassingly off to the side while everyone else dances. Can I just go home?" The blonde pleaded with her friends, her empty eyes darting around. Her friends looked sympathetic. They offered to ditch their dates to dance with her but Usagi insisted for them to forget about her situation and to have a good time.

"Usagi-chan don't worry. The offer of us dancing together still stands, you know," Mina piped up, trying to boost her friend's spirits.

"Yeah Usagi! You can dance with us. It's no problem. Plus, tomorrow I'll find the guy who did this to you and kick his butt for hurting someone as sweet as you," Rei spoke.

"Make that two of us, Rei," Mako held her fist up. "He'll be getting a mouth full of this tomorrow, I promise."

"Thanks, but I just really want to go home, y'know guys?" uttered Usagi measly. "You guys don't have to come with and, to be honest, I'd rather much be alone. G'night." The girls murmured their good nights while nodding their heads. Usagi started walking out of the bathroom, dashing to the hallway and out the Juuban High School doors. Bowing her head, Usagi started the walk home. She didn't want anyone seeing her miserable with mascara running down her face. Ten minutes into the walk home, she heard a familiar voice.

"Odango Atama, is that you?" The deep voice called out. Trying to cover her face even more, Usagi started to walk faster. She didn't want to talk to him nor let him see her like this right now. That plan backfired when Usagi tripped because of her high heels, causing her to land on her face. The blonde started cursing and hazily stood up, only to see Mamoru Chiba in front of her. "Hey Odango, how's it going? I was out on my nightly jog. I'd never thought I'd see you at this time of the night," the dark-haired man asked too cheerfully.

"Fine. I'm going home. Also, that's not my name. Good night." The blonde tersely replied.

"Why is your makeup running down your face? And why are you wearing a formal dress on the streets at like 10 at night?" he inquired.

"Do you really want to know?" Usagi half-heartedly sighed and saw him nod. "It's my high school prom tonight. I got stood up by my date so here I am now, walking home." Tears started streaming down her eyes, smudging her make up even more. "Good. Night." She started to walk away but Mamoru's hand grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"Usagi, wait, stop. Prom is a once in a lifetime experience that you can't miss out on."

"Yeah, so? I can miss out on it. I have other things I could be doing right now," the blonde started to argue back.

"Usagi, I swear to just trust me this one time. Just come with me and I'll explain later. I promise it'll be worth your time," the dark-haired man tried his best to persuade her.

Usagi mulled over it for a minute, but in the end, said yes, deciding the night couldn't get any worse. The two of them walked side by side for a while, quietly. Occasionally, Mamoru would try to make a joke or point out something he found interesting to make conversation until they came across an apartment complex. Usagi figured that Mamoru lived in one of these apartments. The elevator ride was short but still quiet. When they arrived in front of the door, Mamoru opened it and the lights when they were inside. It wasn't the neatest since he wasn't expecting company but it was still homey.

Mamoru broke the silence. "Usagi why don't you go to the bathroom and fix your make-up? I'll be waiting here." He pointed to the bathroom door and she solemnly nodded and walked in. When she finished taking off all the make-up, the scene she walked out to awed her. The lights were dimmed and soft music could be heard playing. Her eyes darted around until she saw Mamoru in the living room, wearing a tuxedo with a single rose in his hand. "Would you like to dance with me, Usagi?" Putting the rose down, he started walking towards her.

"Yes, I would Mamoru. Thank you," she walked over to meet him halfway. He grabbed her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They awkwardly but sweetly swayed for a while, lost in time. When the music ended, Mamoru spoke.

"Usagi, it hurt to see you so heartbroken today. Whoever stood you up deserves hell and much more. You're beautiful and so caring to others. I've loved you for the longest time. Teasing was my way of getting to know you. Every time you would pout at me or scrunch your nose in anger, my heart fluttered, falling in love with you even more than I thought was possible. The sound of your laugh, the way you drink milkshakes, when you trip, I love you Usagi Tsukino and all of you, with all of my heart and soul. Please accept my love."

"Mamoru, I love you too. You bringing me here today to make up for the lousy excuse of my prom was more than enough. I felt like our teasing was our own special way of communicating. I always looked forward to it. From when you call me odango atama to making fun of my test scores, your comments have always warmed my heart. And made me a little angry. But mostly warmed my heart. I love you Mamoru Chiba."

And so, they danced the night away, not caring about anyone else besides themselves and their future together.


End file.
